


Across the Obamaverse

by geckolegion



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Political RPF - US 21st c., Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckolegion/pseuds/geckolegion
Summary: Former Politician Obama-chan must navigate through many different universes to return to his beloved, Sans Undertale.
Relationships: Barack Obama/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue/Origins

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to come. I'll add more tags/fandoms as the work is expanded but for now, this is what we're working with! This is partially crackfic, partially great story. Come for Obama-chan, stay for the friends we make along the way :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin story for Obama's universe-traveling adventures.

"Sans, do you take Obama-chan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sans wiped a tear from his glowing, blue eye.

"Yes, I do."

"Obama-chan, do you also take Sans as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Obama sniffled, holding back the tears of joy that would otherwise stream down his face. "You know what, Pastor? I do."

The pastor smiled, and gestured his arms out to the couple."You may now kiss your husband."

The small crowd that had gathered for the wedding began to cheer. Flower petals were tossed through the air, landing on people's lavish suits and dresses like fragrant confetti.

Obama giggled as he and his beloved Sans leaned in for a kiss. As their lips were on the verge of interlocking, the ground suddenly began to shake!

"What- What's happening!?" shrieked Biden-chan from the crowd, one of many wedding attendees who was frantically trying to make sense of the situation. The air went heavy with a thick, black fog that enveloped the entire wedding venue, and sparked even more unrest amongst the guests.

"Folks! FOLKS!" Obama yelled out into the fog. "Everybody stay calm! I don't know what's going on just yet, but-"

And just as suddenly as it had started, the fog, ground-shaking, and chaos amongst the wedding guests and staff had ceased.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Obama cried. "Sans, honey, are you-" 

Obama was met with silence.

"Sans?" 

Obama took a step forward off the altar.

"SANS?" 

Tears began to well up in Obama's eyes. 

He collapsed to his knees as a sob escaped his mouth. "Sans- no no no- SANS!! WHERE ARE YOU?

While Obama cried the equivalent of a salty hurricane, drowning him in tears, he felt a quiet tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, Obama-chan?"

Obama turned his head to see the Pastor, who was standing above him, holding a strange piece of paper. "What- What do you-  _ SNIFF _ want?”

“I think you might want to see this.”

Obama brought himself to his feet, and gingerly took the small, crinkled paper from the pastor’s hands. Smoothing out the creases, he took a look at the written paragraph the letter contained.

_ Obama-Chan,  _

_ Sans, your beloved. The love of your life. The one you’d do anything for. But now, he is mine.  _

One of Obama’s tears slipped down his face and splashed onto the page.

_ If you want to see him again, you must complete my funny little games. You must travel through universes, and complete their respective quests. Do you accept?  _

Obama stared in shock. 

“Sans…”

The pain of losing his soulmate overtook Obama’s heart. He didn’t know what these so-called “quests” would entail, or who was even behind this, but he knew that he could not live in a world where Sans was not with him. He looked up from the page, and tucked it into his suit pocket.

“I accept.”

As the words left his mouth, Obama saw a flash of bright light, and accepted his fate. He would go across the Obamaverse, no matter what it took, to save his love, Sans.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter! It's honestly not my favorite, but it's a good start to the epic tale I have planned! I have plenty more universes for Obama-chan to visit, some of which I can list if you want. Let me know what you think so far, I really appreciate feedback!


	2. Avatar: the Last Obamabender (P1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obama finds himself in the A: TLA universe, with his role being none other than the Avatar. Here, he realizes his role and starts training. Part 1 of 2

The bright light that overtook Obama at the wedding still shone like an agitated sunbeam into his eyes. Obama couldn't tell how long it had been since it first occurred. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? 

Time almost stood still, but yet moved at a pace so ferocious, Obama could feel the hypothetical winds of time flow through his buzz-cut hair. Was this a trick of the writer of the letter he had received? A trick of the mind? Was this the bright light at the end of the tunnel that marked the end of life?

Obama didn’t need to guess

All of a sudden, he plummeted out of the clouds. 

He screamed, watching the ground grow ever-closer as he descended. If he wasn’t dead before, now he definitely was going to be.

The wind roared in his ears as he continued to fall, picking up more speed that would contribute to his eventual meeting with the ground.

This was it.

However, to his surprise, he hit the wet grass with a calamitous thud.

The loud whistling of the wind had ceased. Where was he? 

Obama observed himself as he got up from the ground. He was no longer clad in his signature suit, but in a strange ensemble of colorful orange robes, belted at the waist. 

All this mystique was so distracting, as the yell of a young girl from behind him was quite the startle.

“Obama-chan! Come back over here!”  
Obama turned, and saw a short girl, who’s slick black hair hung over her eyes. Who was this? 

“What are you doing?” another asked, adjusting the positions of two strange loops of hair on her head. “You have to train, remember?”

“Train? For what?”

The two girls looked at each other, then back at me. At least, the taller one did. She grabbed the short one by her green robes and turned her to look at Obama.

She scoffed. “Get lost, Katara.”

Obama cocked his head. He had heard that name before, but from where?

Then it hit him.

Obama quickly glanced down at his hands. Two sky-blue arrow tattoos lined his arms, standing out against his burnt-sienna skin. 

_ No way,  _ he thought.

The tall girl in blue rolled her eyes. “Come on, Obama-chan. You still have to finish learning firebending! Zuko has been waiting by the hill for the last-”

“Okay, okay. Coming, coming!” he replied.

Dashing across the wet, dewy grass, Obama made it to the base of another grassy hill, this time coming across a boy, who had a scraggly mop of black hair, that almost concealed the scar that marked his left eye.

“Okay, Obama-chan” he sighed. “If you’re going to defeat the Firelord, you’re gonna have to know how to use his own tricks against him. Now, show me what we learned yesterday, so I can start today’s training.”

Obama froze. _ All of this is insane, _ he thought. _ I’m in, no, I AM the Avatar. _

Zuko’s voice cut through his train of thought.

“Hello? Obama -chan? Just do the fire spin we went over.”

“Oh, um, okay” he responded. “I’ll give it a go.”

Obama’s mind continued to race.  _ Fire spin? I-I’m not a wizard here! I’m only a President, this isn’t in my repertoire! _

And just as it happened at his wedding, the same dark fog overtook the hill.

“Oh no! Zumo- whatever your name is- stay calm! I’ve been here before and-”

Something wasn’t right. Obama took a step towards the scarred boy, his thick hair almost blending in with the fog. Upon observation, Obama realized that the boy wasn’t moving. 

“What..?”

He walked around him. He was alive, the heat of his body was still radiating, but Zuko was frozen in time, like an endothermic statue. Alive, but still as the stones that lied on the road.

Then he heard the voice. At first, a distant muffle.

_ “...Obama-chan…” _

A cry escaped Obama’s throat. The voice’s volume only increased, as it tauntingly chanted Obama’s name, swirling around Obama’s ears.

“Who-? What do you want? Please, I’ll do your ridiculous games, just let me complete them! All I want is my darling Sans back!”

The voice chuckled, each chuckle getting deeper and deeper in pitch. 

_ “This will be the only guidance I will give you. Your first challenge lies ahead. The Avatar Universe is being ravaged by the Fire Nation, with Firelord Donald and Princess Pence at the helm. You, however, are the Avatar himself.” _

Obama stared into the void in shock. 

“So… I really am doing this.”

_ “Yes.” _

Obama shook his head. “Is everyone back home safe? Can I at least send Biden-chan a letter? I just want him to know I’m safe. He’s running for president against Senpai Don, and I don’t want to drag him down by stressing him out.”

_ “No. You must face this trial alone. As the Avatar, your responsibility lies with bringing peace to the universe.” _

Obama sighed, slumping his shoulders along with his exhale. “What should I do?”

_ “You are with these kids-all masters of their bending craft. They can tell you everything you need to know. Especially Katara and Zuko, those two are especially valuable for this trial.” _

“Okay, got it.”

_ “Obama-chan, your first trial has begun. Eight to go.” _

And just as it had happened, the fog cleared, the sun came back, and Zuko began to move, in the same fashion as he had before.

“Obama-chan!” he yelled. “Do the spin!”  
This time, hearing Zuko’s voice felt… different. Obama was filled with newfound energy, that pulsed and flowed through his body like wild, yet controlled rivers. The sun’s heat almost fueled the flow, with each second the warmth touched his tattooed skin making the river of energy flow even faster. Taking a step forward, Obama kicked his leg up into the air in one fell swoop.

The river of energy released from his foot. Flames flew through the air, as Obama did graceful, powerful turns that kept the fires afloat.

“I’m impressed, Obama-chan!” Zuko chuckled. “I never saw you practice last night, I wonder where all the improvement came from!”

Obama gave an awkward giggle. “I wonder too, Zumo.”

As practice went on until sundown, Obama thought about what the voice in the fog said. He would have to endure eight trials. Eight. 

And he knew he was going to be exhausted. Obama knew it would be difficult, but he was willing to do whatever it took to get Sans back by his side.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I was really swamped with schoolwork this month so I apologize! Anyways, I really hope you like the next chapter of Across the Obamaverse! if you want, feel free to leave some feedback! I always appreciate it!


End file.
